Forum:2007-12-21. Arnold's Christmas was a BIG hit!, by AllieCat20098
AllieCat20098, 12/21/2007 12:07 AM : Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays All! Remember my last post I talked about Arnold and Helga's relationship...well in that post I mentioned that my mom was going to show Arnold's Christmas VHS to her 5th grade class. It was a BIG hit! The kids loved it! As a matter of fact they had to do a response worksheet, how they felt about the cartoon and what Craig's message was to the audience?...most of their reactions were that the message is about what Helga did for Arnold for Christmas also that Christmas is the season for miracles...that Christmas is about family, friends, love, holiday spirit, giving, and caring. The point is that my mom's students really got into the "spirit of Christmas" when they watched this Christmas special. It made them feel happy that everyone got what they wanted in the end. It made them feel sad because in the beginning Mai was lost and one of the kids said a funny thing about Miram(Helga's mom). They thought that Helga's mom had too much eggnog! LOL! I thought that response was VERY funny! So there is hope for Hey Arnold. All you have do is believe that this hope and anything is possible! My mom told me that some of these kids "MISS" Hey Arnold being on Nickelodeon! They LOVE all the characters, especially Helga and Arnold. So I thought I would share this "GREAT" news with all the HA fans! It really made my day brighter, hope it makes your day brighter too. I'm open for comments! I would love to hear what you guys and gals think! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love and Peace, Allison Lynn Neptune PS Congrats for Arnold's Christmas! Craig Bartlett would be Proud! ---- Flank17, 12/21/2007 2:42 PM :It's wonderful that kids still love HA. I wrote about the real meaning of Christmas on the forum of Arnold's Eyes and Christy M made a Christmas fan music video - Eyes - Merry Christmas! Arnold's Eyes - Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone! ---- CarlinJ83, 12/22/2007 7:16 AM :on the behalf of wolfgang and edmund! i'm glad the 5th graders liked it! cause your right xmas is more than about giving it's about miracle's happenin right beneith our noses and helga and arnold showed us viewers it was possible cause i believe i have my miracle comin here soon i don;t know what it is but i think i know what it is and cause beliveing is seein cause you never what you'll get in life but you have to be prepared for it and when that miracle come all i can say is good luck! good night! and happy holidays to every hey arnold fan out there and please never give up hope! you gotta take the chance! good night merry xmas! and a happy new year! xoxox! c. ---- Cowgirl-Em, 12/22/2007 10:26 PM :Of course it was!! I was a great episode with all the right boxes checked for a Christmas special! I remember watching it on TV when it came on over here (in sunny England) all those years ago!! And it's one of the best Christmas specials I've seen to date! (Slightly biased opinion aside!) I'd love to see it again some time! Those kids in your Mom's school got a real treat! ^_^